Massage
by xXKanpekiXx
Summary: Kanda returns to the Black Order in need of medical attention. Lemon. Limited time! Yullen


This is for my friend Bloodxlotus (it's been a long time since I've had to remember your sn). I was going to just sent it in a facebook message, but it was too long. I tried sending it in an email, but that failed. I figure I'll just post it here and take it down later :). All in all, I had to fiddle with the spacing four times. But it's worth it!

**Everyone, please be aware: I AM A FAN OF SEME ALLEN! However, it had to be reversed for a different reason. Forgive me!**

Enjoy it while it's here, because I ususally don't like leaving lemons posted on the internet. If you want one though, PM me and I'll pop it over.

* * *

BANG

The Black Order's gargantuan gates slammed open, sending torrents of cool midnight wind down the empty halls. The gusts extinguished a few candles, but they and their accompanying sounds, did little else. The residents remained sleeping because, like most people, they were not so receptive to interruptions at two in the morning. The sound alerted only one exorcist to a new presence.

Allen Walker was leaning backward in a stiff wooden chair, propelling himself in a rocking motion with his foot against the table. He'd finished with the first twenty dishes Jerry had prepared before slipping off to bed, and was beginning to nibble on the desserts. The noise gave him a start as he jutted forward in his seat.

Instinct taking over, he dashed to the cafeteria door, to prepare himself for an impending attack. (Not before he'd snagged a few kabobs for the fight). Instead, he was met with a single figure, teetering dangerously in the shadows. He was unarmed, so Allen didn't activate his innocence. He chewed on a stick of meat absentmindedly as he squinted to see more clearly who was intruding on his midnight snack. Allen frowned, soon attributing the long raven hair and lean physique to his rival, Kanda. He groaned in frustration and called out to the returned exorcist.

"Christ, Kanda, wake the dead will you? It's bad manners to slam doors. I was eating!" Allen growled, now less on edge than he was irritated. He was further agitated when Kanda failed to answer his provocations.

"BaKanda! It's rude to ignore people! And shut the door! It'd be bad if you caught a cold. You'd have to lie in bed all day and become even more useless."

If that didn't rile him, nothing would.

Kanda swayed for a moment more before vaulting face-first into the unforgiving black tile. Allen froze in shock.

"K-Kanda? Are you alright?" He rushed to Kanda's side, flipping him over and checking his vitals. To Allen's immense relief, he was still breathing. Upon further inspection, he found the front of Kanda's uniform soaked in crimson blood. Panicking, he hoisted the injured samurai onto his shoulder and hurdled off to the nurse's office.

The office was still with the eerie calm characteristic of such an ungodly hour. Even the night shift doctor had retired for the evening, leaving Allen and a very wounded Kanda to fend for themselves. To make matters worse, all of the heavy-duty medical supplies, the kind suited to Kanda's grave injuries, were locked in their respective cabinets. Curse the competent nurse's caution.

Unutterably frustrated, Allen grabbed what few bandages he could find and hustled back to his room. He laid Kanda gently across his bed, foregoing the protection of his bed sheets. His face turned sour as his bedding turned scarlet; Kanda was still bleeding.

Allen tried to act quickly, unbuttoning Kanda's uniform to gain better access to his cuts. Thankfully, only two of the slashes were deep. Allen tended to those first, bandaging them with great care. He sponged off the superficial cuts next, making sure to use the stinging alcohol solution as a punishment for scaring him.

"You troublesome jerk!" Allen hissed, pushing the solution-soaked cotton onto the last scratch with more force.

"OW!" Kanda groaned, eyes flying open. Surprisingly, Yu was not very receptive to pain. He said up, initially a little shocked by the situation. Once he'd fully understood why Allen was touching his bare chest, he relaxed a little. However, that didn't stop him from trying to make the British exorcist uncomfortable.

"Taking my clothes off while I'm asleep. What are you, Moyashi, some sort of pervert?" Allen frowned, a bit taken aback by the ungrateful response.

"You're the one going commando under your uniform. I think you're the pervert here."

Kanda tried sitting up, but the effort was too much, and he fell to the bed with a soft thud. Allen flicked his forehead through the mussed black hairs.

"You idiot, don't even try moving. I've done what I can, but you need professional medical attention. Stay here while I get the doctor."

"No!" Kanda growled. "I'm already healing. Just help me back to my room and I'll be fine in the morning." He removed some of the smaller bandages to show that, indeed, his lighter cuts were already disappearing. Allen marveled at the swift recovery while Kanda tried once again to right himself. This time, he managed some success.

Kanda made wide circles with his right arm, massaging the shoulder with his left. He groaned at the stiffness, but gasped with surprise when Allen's nimble fingers began working out the knot so gracefully. At first, he leaned into the pressure, but resisted when the reality of the situation hit him.

"What are you doing?" Kanda roared. "You really are a pervert!"

"Just relax. Master Cross always made me massage out his knots. I've gotten really good at it!" Allen insisted, working his magic across Kanda's tired muscles. Still a bit skeptical about the speed with which the offer came, he pushed forward with his oh-so-polite questioning.

"You offered so fast. You sure you're not just taking some sick pleasure from i-ooooooooh" Allen hit a pressure point. It felt good~

"You're really pissy for someone getting a free massage. Cross got mad whenever he had to ask for something. I had to learn to read his stiffness." Kanda grunted contently in response, melting further into Allen's palms. As the rub-down veered south, Kanda discovered a new problem with the arrangement. Something in his nether-regions liked the massage a little too much.

Blushing, Kanda crossed his legs and turned away from Allen. His inability to stand was a real pain in the ass. He tried leaning forward to escape the white haired exorcist's grasp to no avail. Allen scooted forward to accommodate Kanda's movements, much to the older boy's displeasure. (Or really, his unwanted pleasure). Once more, he tried to evade the seductive touch, but as per his previous efforts, he was painfully unsuccessful.

"BaKanda, quit moving! What is wrong with you?" Allen asked, somewhat annoyed. He peered over Kanda's shoulder, quickly discovering the source of the trouble.

"Oh," Allen purred quietly. Kanda's face turned an even darker hue while he tried to hide his shame. Allen could tell he was completely mortified and felt as if he should comfort the prideful samurai. Well, comfort as much as he could while choking back a laugh.

"Kanda, that's completely normal. A lot of people get…aroused…during…"

"Don't say it!" Kanda seethed. He pulled some of the stained blankets over his pants to cover his manhood. Allen hesitated for a moment, but determinedly tugged the sheets away and made attempts to undo Kanda's fly. Absolutely horrified, Kanda slapped his hands away.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" He screeched pulling away. It was Allen's turn to blush.

"Well, Cross often got hard when I massaged him, and this is the way to make it disappear."

"So you did _that_ for the General?" Kanda asked, disgusted. Allen matched his distaste.

"No! He always got some woman to do that for him. But he always came back with the story in excruciating detail. I think I can rectify this, though." Apparently, Kanda found the word "rectify" oddly erotic, and grew in girth by a sizeable amount. With that, Allen resumed his duty, trying to remove Kanda's pants. This time, he enjoyed great success.

Apparently, Kanda the pervert continued his tradition of going commando, as there was no underwear to be found. Lo and behold, out popped Kanda's length, thick and twitching in the dim light. Embarrassed, the older boy looked away. He moaned softly as Allen ran his finger down Kanda's erection, lightly tracing a prominent vein. Intrigued, Allen grabbed his manhood around the middle, pumping up and down with a slow, rhythmic motion. Kanda's pants increased in frequency when Allen rubbed his thumb across the head. He spread the gathering precum all over the warm, pulsing growth.

"Fuck….Moyashi…" Kanda groaned, grasping tightly at the sheets. He threw his head back in a lustful howl that made Allen tense. He began to wonder what would happen if…

Suddenly, Allen took as much of Kanda's hard-on into his mouth as he could. Kanda screamed at this, running his long fingers through Allen's white hair. He pushed his hips forward, trying to find more warmth, stabbing the back of Allen's throat in the process. Angry, the younger boy resurfaced, coughing and rubbing his throat.

"…Sorry." He apologized flatly, wishing he hadn't offended Allen. His man meat was starting to get cold. Luckily, Allen was in a forgiving mood and pushed forward once more, engulfing most of Kanda's member. What he could not swallow, he rubbed with his right hand, pushing Kanda's hips back with his left. Once bitten (or stabbed), twice shy.

When he was sure Kanda would behave himself, Allen reached downward to rub his swollen testicles. The added sensation proved too much for the taller man and he grunted loudly in warning before exploding violently into Allen's mouth.

Kanda was horrified at the thought of cumming in Allen's mouth, but his terror was doubled when the smaller boy swallowed.

"Hmm…kind of salty." Allen mused, wiping the excess from the corner of his mouth. After a few moments, Kanda found the words to express his shock.

"Don't! That's dirty!"

"It's fine, BaKanda. At least you're cured. Now, get to sleep so you can get better. I'm tired of mothering you." Allen said, standing up to retrieve Kanda's discarded trousers. Kanda scoffed.

"I wouldn't consider what you just did to me 'motherly.'" Allen faltered a bit at that, but recovered and handed the bedridden youth his pants. Once dressed, the white haired exorcist fetched a blanket and laid it delicately over the still-injured teen.

"Do you need anything else, your highness? Milk and cookies, perhaps?" Allen teased, tucking in the corners of the blanket.

"No, but you do, Moyashi." Kanda said, reaching out to feel the front of Allen's crotch. Indeed, he was in dire need of assistance.

"Forget it," Allen said, pushing the injured exorcist back down and moving away. "You need to rest. I can take care of this on my own."

"No! I don't like being indebted to anyone. I won't feel right until I've…returned the favor." He said reluctantly.

"You don't owe me anything. Just sleep now." Somehow, Kanda felt that he wouldn't sleep without reciprocation. Whether it was his pride or another burdensome emotion, he wouldn't have it. Desperate, he asked once more.

"Please?"

The strikingly polite request made Allen pause. Something inside of him, probably his lower half, begged to comply. He walked quickly to the bedside and unzipped himself.

"Fine, but don't complain about it being weird in the morning."  
Kanda worked quickly, applying gentle pressure to Allen's third hand. Within a few minutes, Allen came forcefully, whining quietly as he climaxed. That left a disgruntled Kanda to wipe off his chest.

"That was fast." He remarked. Allen scowled.

"If we're going to talk about sensitivity, shouldn't your new erection be mentioned? Counterproductive much?"

True to his word, Kanda was freshly hard, precum seeping into the blanket. Both of the exorcists knew that this would become a vicious cycle unless they figured out a way to kill two birds, or in this case, erections with one stone. Allen was the genius problem solver.

He removed his pants completely, tossing the discarded clothing atop his dresser. Straddling the bed, he began licking his fingers. Nothing could have been sweeter than the look of distress on Kanda's face when he saw his Moyashi insert a finger into his own backside. Grunting a little with the discomfort, Allen pumped his appendage in and out until he was able to accommodate another finger. He scissored himself gently, expanding his virgin entrance. Two turned into three and soon, it was time for bigger and better things.

Advancing on Kanda like some sexually depraved kitten, Allen found the other snake in the bed and positioned himself above Kanda's second sword. Impaling himself slowly, Allen screamed at the pain. Inch by inch, he allowed himself to adjust to Kanda's thickness. He took great care to avoid the worst of Kanda's injuries, but every once in a while, he would hiss at the contact.  
Kanda writhed, feeling more fulfilled than he ever had. His toes curled, catching an unsoiled corner of the sheets with their contraction. Allen was warm inside, wet and sticking to his member.

After what seemed like ages, Allen reached the hilt of Kanda's penis and lifted himself off. Once at the top, he seemed to lose strength in his legs due to the intense stimulation and collapsed, falling faster onto Kanda's hips. The black haired exorcist reached to the younger boy's waist and guided him slowly up and down.

Allen gained some energy back and moved of his own accord. This left Kanda's hands free to roam. He settled on grasping the Moyashi's shaft. The new pleasure surprised Allen, causing him to tighten around Kanda's erection. It made both of them moan. The smaller boy leaned forward, wrapping his arms around Kanda's neck and kissing his chest.

Kanda, in his infinite sexual wisdom, searched wildly for the prostate. However, it seemed as though the confines of Moyashi's body were too complicated and he would never find the-

"AAAAAAAAH!"

Mission accomplished. With renewed vigor, Kanda pushed into Allen's hole, striking the sweet spot with greater and greater force. The pleasure brought tears to his eyes, expressed when he ran his fingers through Kanda's long raven hair. It was something they both enjoyed, seeing as how their respective cocks grew harder.

Allen's finger followed the lines of Kanda's tattoo. The sensual motion brought Kanda, once more, to the edge. His intense arousal prompted him to slam, full force, into Allen's prostate.

They came as one, grasping at each other, yelling the other's name in a frenzy of pleasure and longing. The younger boy peeled himself off of the older one, rolling over limply as soon as he was free. Panting, sweaty, and naked, the two fell asleep embracing each other. Both knew it would be awkward in the morning when they awoke, sticky and nude, but they'd deal with the tension then.

Allen almost wished time could have stopped. Though he knew very well the risks of messing with time, he felt it would be worth living continuously in Kanda's muscular arms. He took a breath and closed his eyes.

For the moment, all they could do was drown in the sensation. Allen nuzzled into Kanda's neck, basking in the glow of his orgasmic aftershocks while inhaling his partner's scent.

The last thing he remembered wondering before he drifted off to sleep was how someone so sour could smell so sweet.

* * *

It's been very long time since I've written anything smutty. How was it?


End file.
